slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Map Completion
Escape is a concept in all Slender Fortress maps, usually in the form of a mode of transportation or a passage way, where after the RED team finishes collecting a certain number of pages, they must flee to an escape point to win the round and be teleported to the BLU side. There are five escape methods so far and they all have a unique twist from the other escape methods in the game. Types of escape Escape/Objective The most common method of fleeing the playing area and used on most maps. The way it works is the player collects all the pages and then goes to an exit on the map or you do another task before escaping, some have multiple exits. Most escapes are normally behind where you spawn and sometimes it's on the other side of the map. The pages collected in this method of escape are Pages, Beer Bottles, Keys, Gas Cans, Documents, Clues, Keycards, Fuse Cables, Spell Books, Scripts, Flasks, Fear Cubes, Australium Bars and Power Cores. The maps that use this escape method are The Abyss, Sanatorium, Hospice, Elementary, Claustrophobia, Mansion, Asylum Redux, Arizona, Frost Run, Cellars, Gutters, Hydro, Lockers, Atomics, Sector Six, Swamp, Sewer, No Exit, 4way, Containment Breach, Manor, Underground, Hellfire, Forgotten Tomb, Monophobia (Reborn), Lobbys and Storage Zero. The only hybrid map on this list is Storage Zero. Survival/Hide The second most common method of escaping. You have to pick up one page and then Survive/Hide from the boss for a number of minutes, this is by far one of the hardest if not the hardest form of escape in Slender Fortress, it places you with 4-6 minutes to Survive/Hide from the boss if you survive long enought the exit will open at the 0:30 mark and will have to escape, some of the most challenging bosses are on these maps. You have to rely on luck as well as knowing the surroundings to successfully complete the map, the page is quite hard to find on maps like this but survival maps are some of the smallest maps in the Slender Fortress gamemode. The pages in this method are Gas Cans, PDAs, Cameras and Keys and the maps that are hold these pages in the are Abandoned, Alpha Complex, Five Rounds at Freddy's, Return to Freddy's and The Ward. Deathrun/Sprint This is a escape method in Slender Fortress. You have to pick up one page before continuing. Because it is required to get rid of an obstructing object lower something or open something. Unlike the the Escape/Objective there are not two exits in any of the maps and unlike the Survival/Hide the exits are on the opposite side of the map. Deathrun/sprint have traps in them normally consisting of cars getting hurled at you, a trick room that closes both entrances to the room and then kills the player, planks breaking while stepping on them, death hallways were a monster will spawn in the hallway with them and walls pushing you into deep holes. The pages you collect in this game mode are Cameras, Pages that activates a bridge to lower down and a Key to unlock a door to the basement. The maps that use this method are SCP-087-B, Parish, Storage Zero and Weepers, only hybrid map being Storage Zero. Adventure/Unlock The most unused escape method in Slender Fortress. You have to collect a page in one area to unlock or explore another area this also tends to have a boss pack or a lot of bosses on these maps. They also might have extended or other objectives this means you might have to turn on power or go to the new area you opened by collecting the page in the area you are in. This kind of method is a very hard one and like the Survival/Hide you need to rely on your knowledge of the map and luck to complete these maps, the pages are a very hard to find on these maps and the maps are some of the biggest in the Slender Fortress gamemode. This is probably one of the most complex escape methods in all of Slender Fortress and is quite hard for new players to grasp the idea of but most experienced players can get the idea after a few trys to get the idea of this challenging yet interesting edition to Slender Fortress. The pages in this escape method are Keycards but they look like Clues from 4way and Skull Keys. The maps are Swarm and Citadel, the only hybrid map being Citadel. Raid/Fight This is an escape method in Slender Fortress. You have to pick up one or more pages and then survive or kill the bosses and monsters on the way to the exit or simply survive until the exit appears kind of like the Survival/Hide method. In this escape method all of the maps have the restrictions on classes turned off except for some classes not being useable on the maps, the guns are used to stun or kill the bosses some will respawn the bosses that are on raid maps are all hybrid bosses and are quite hard to fight. Like the Survival/Hide and the Adventure/Unlock they're very hard maps and are hard to beat probably one of the hardest in all Slender Fortress gamemodes and also rely on not only knowing the map, knowing the bosses and just plain luck it also requires you to know about how much damage the weapons do on the monster and what weapons and classes are most effective to use. The pages on this escape method are 2D Keycards, Skull Keys and 2D Keys. The maps that use this escape method are The Tower, Citadel and Wolfenstein 3D EP309. The only hybrid map being Citadel. Trivia *In Abandoned, Trager, disguising his voice as a benevolent person's, calls the elevator a dumb waiter. This is because the voice-clip is from Outlast, where Miles Upshur's form of escape is a dumb waiter, a compact elevator used to transport food. *The Raid/Fight maps and escape methods have a server dedicated to them and only Raid/Fight maps will be active. *All of these escape methods are hard to accomplish but some aspects are harder than others in each escape method. *There is a server dedicated to FNAF where only the maps Five Rounds at Freddy's and Return to Freddy's and are the only active maps on this server. Category:Slender Fortress Category:Mechanics